


Владычество

by AVO_Cor



Series: astolat [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи тысячу раз представлял себе все удовольствие этого мгновения: отныне трон – его, Асгард – его, асы у его ног и собственный брат на коленях перед ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Владычество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208291) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Локи тысячу раз представлял себе все удовольствие этого мгновения: отныне трон – его, Асгард – его, асы у его ног и собственный брат на коленях перед ним. Но он никогда не представлял себе финал всего этого – слишком уж невозможный, наверное? – до тех пор, пока все части не стали на свои места. Он услышал самого себя будто со стороны, когда подался вперед и мягко велел Тору:  
\- А теперь принимайся сосать мой член.

И в один миг все совершенство этого мгновения открылось ему. Локи откинулся на троне и резко взмахнул рукой, чтобы избавиться от назойливой толпы. Он не собирался делиться подобным ни с кем. Пока собравшаяся знать покидала зал для приемов, он наблюдал за бесстрастным лицом Тора, за линией его рта – строгой, гневно сжатой и вовсе не удивленной. Но, в конце концов, тот ведь дал присягу и должен был знать. Скорее всего, он знал даже раньше, чем Локи понял это сам.

А затем все, наконец, ушли, тронный зал опустел. И были грозовые тучи, клубящиеся над головой, затеняющие собой свет из окон. И были руки Тора на его бедрах, и вздувшиеся вены на сильных мускулистых кулаках, когда он опустился вниз. Рот Тора вокруг его плоти был почти невыносимо горяч, горло сокращалось, длинные золотистые волосы растрепались. Единственное чего он больше не видел – так это лица Тора. Он не мог _наблюдать_. Локи запустил пальцы в волосы Тора и потянул его голову назад, стаскивая с себя. И ахнул, когда его член, мокрый и блестящий, скользнул наружу между губами Тора.

\- Забирайся наверх, – произнес он, стараясь выровнять дыхание, чтобы сохранять свое превосходство. Он едва верил в то, что это сейчас произойдет. Но Тор поднялся и стал расстегивать ремень, раздеваясь догола. И вот он уже коленями на троне, ноги по обе стороны от бедер Локи, и начинает осторожно опускаться.

\- Ох, – мечтательно выдохнул Локи и обвил ладонь вокруг члена Тора – тот поднимался и твердел в его кулаке, идеально. И Тор издал первый звук, низкий, приглушенный, негодующий, словно он был готов к продолжению, к тому, чтобы его использовали подобным образом, но не к тому, чтобы самому получать удовольствие. Локи улыбнулся ему, он был в восторге от того, как ярость плещется в глазах Тора, и как он стискивает челюсти. Локи нарочно царапнул ногтями другой руки нежную внутреннюю сторону бедра Тора, достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль. Коварно толкнулся пахом вверх под углом, одновременно усиливая хватку. И вздрогнул от зрелища на миг остекленевших глаз Тора.

\- Вот так, брат? – пробормотал Локи и толкнулся вновь. Когда Тор собирался было ответить, он ущипнул его ногтями, а затем сразу же покрыл льдом поврежденное место, касаясь его кончиком пальца.

\- Локи, будь ты проклят, – с жаром произнес Тор, его член был уже каменно-твердым. Рукой он сжимал спинку трона, чтобы удержать равновесие, в то время как его бедра дергались, чтобы насадиться глубже. – Неужели нет ничего, чего бы ты не… ох…

\- Нет, – весело отозвался Локи. – Конечно, нет. А ты бы действительно хотел, чтобы было?


End file.
